Shattered
by Nejiness
Summary: A young dueler is recruited by the Dark Lord. His beautiful girlfriend is to stay at the Malfoy Manor whle he trains and finds herself at the mercy of the Black sisters and the death eaters.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With the battle of the Wizarding world at hand, The Dark Lord sends his followers to capture all that might prove useful to him in the pursuit to rule over all. A skilled young dueler measures up to the standards of the Dark Lord. The death eaters set out to capture and bring him to their master. Everything is stirred when his girlfriend is taken captive as well.

The wind was blowing with such ferocity that Lorelei jumped out of the bed to glance out the window. All she saw was the leaves rustling up and down the street. The branches whistled wildly as the winds blew even harder than before.

She wished that Michael would return soon. She had met Michael in London only two months ago and fallen head over heels for him. He seemed to have been

from a different time, in manners and spirit. How he caressed her, kissed and professed his love for her _This is how a woman should be treated. _ She had thought that every time she was with him. She walked back to their bed and grabbed the picture on the night stand. It was a picture she had taken when she moved in with him. She had refused to let him enchant the picture to move like the rest of the pictures

in their new flat. She used her 16mm Kodak camera and took a picture of her standing in front

of him by the door. Her long black hair in a messy bun contrasted well with his brown elegant hair. She lingered on his handsome features. His soulful eyes burned a great shade of jade

green full of depth and knowledge. His long perfect nose was digging on the side of her head.

Almost as if he was taking in her scent. A slight grin was playing softly on his lips. He was wearing black robes in this particle picture. She looked at herself. Her piercing baby blue eyes caught her attention first, followed by her straight petite nose and full pouty lips. Her gaze shot up to her hair. She wished she could have done her hair but she very much wanted the first picture of them in their new flat to be real, without any plan without any reenactment.

She placed the picture back at its right place, looked at the clock beside it 1:23 AM. Where was his? Surely even practicing for his upcoming duel wouldn't keep him this long? She leaned on her pillow unable to sleep. Her mind was racing at rapid speed. Thoughts entwined

with other thoughts none of the fully complete. The one that played its self-more than any other was this. She had left London to live with a wizard. She was only eighteen and didn't have

a job. She was new in the Wizarding world and didn't know a soul except for Michael. Her parents didn't approve of him or her decision to move out and not go to college. From the very

start they deemed their relationship to be doomed and nothing good could come from it. "If_ you leave this house with him don't bother to come back…not even for your clothes_" Her mother

had spat. Her face contorted with such rage that Lorelei couldn't believe it was really her. She told Michael all this, he was silent for a while then said in a pained voice "It_ was not my intention for you and parents to have a fall out. Speaking from experience I know what it is like to follow your heart but at a loss of breaking someone's heart in the process. If you want to go home and beg for their forgiveness and in turn lose me, I won't hold it against you but I promise you this: If you come with me, I assure you I will do all in my power to protect you and be all you need and love you with every fiber of my being. I will walk with you towards the end of this world". _After hearing all that she burst into tears and after gaining control of herself she added sweetly "_After hearing you say all that, do you think I would leave you for them or anyone else for that matter? You have showed me kindness and love that no one including my parents can give me. Everything you promise me, I promise you back a thousand fold. It is you and me to the very end" _And with that she kissed him passionately on the lips as if sealing the deal.

Michael looked for small cottages in the hill side but Lorelei asked if he could get something

near Diagon Alley. She felt at home near there, whether it was because this was the area they

came to after he told her he was a wizard or the busy little town seemed less lonely than the hillside she really wanted to get a flat nearby. He granted this little favor and they spent their

time trying to look for décor that suited then both. It had been three days that they moved in. She spent some time trying to look for work but that seemed near to impossible. She had no magic training at all and no one required assistant from someone who couldn't will a wand. "

_Why should I hire you? I have a wand and you don't" _That was usually the response she got everywhere she tried. It was helpless; she foolishly thought of going to London to get a job and

travel back and forth but then remembered they have different currencies. She didn't want to be a burden to Michael even though he had a very large inheritance she didn't want him to see her someone he would support. She had to admit it to herself, never out loud, that if anything could happen between them she would be doomed, penniless and in a very different world.

She shook her head violently as though those thoughts that have been going through her mind would sprout out from her ears and leave her in peace. _Thud. Thud… _She sat upright, were those footsteps? Yes. Of course it was Michael. No it's more than one person. He probably brought someone. At this hour in the night? It was silent. She got the urge to get off the bed and look through the key hole but her legs didn't feel up to task so she just sat there in a trance

looking at the door for what seemed like forever. The softly she saw the door knob turn. Three people stood at the threshold, a woman in the center with wild hair, a man with sallow skin but she couldn't see the other persons' features behind them just his silhouette.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Chapter 2

" Lumos" the man with sallow skin muttered in a lazy, silky strong voice. He took a few steps forward, the lady with wild hair on his heels. The other man stayed where he was. They were still walking towards her when she got on her knees. "Don't move" the lady said threateningly while brandishing a wand. They stood and the end of the bed and watched her. She saw the

man's eye drop hungrily down and look at her up and down. She felt self-conscious remembering she was only wearing a pair of purple boy shots. She grabbed her sheets and made haste to cover her exposed breasts. " Didn't I say for you not to move" the lady spat with

a sly smirk on her face. The man behind then walked into the room, his face was hairy, furry even. His mouth slightly parted as he observed the half-naked girl ahead. A soft intake of breath

escaped his lips while he absent mindedly grabbed the front of his pants. "Who the fuck said you could leave the post? Didn't I tell you to stand guard of the door?" snarled the lady without so much of a glance towards the furry man. He walked backwards still looking at the girl's full supple breasts and her small tiny waist. "Where is Mr. de Praval?" asked the sallow skinned man, his eyes darting back and forth between her face and body. "I- I don't know" she stammered uncomfortably and grabbed for her sheets once more. "If I have to ask you one more time not to move" the lady hissed menacingly. "I don't have anything in this bed, all I want to do is cover myself' she said feeling her cheeks getting hot. "Isn't that want you wanted? To be looked at? Isn't that why you got on your knees when you saw us approach you? You weren't so keen on covering yourself then were you?" she asked silky as her eyes too started trailing on her body and face. "I was startled. It slipped my mind that I wasn't fully dressed" she said hotly. No one said anything. The room was silent and the three invaders just stared at her, she felt violated. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea who this people were and what they were capable of. "Where is Mr. de Praval?" the man asked again. "I told you I don't know. He should have been here by now" she stated plainly. The man and the woman looked at each other. Surely this was not in their plans. They thought he would be asleep and they would attack him there and take him back to the Malfoy Manor and summon the Dark Lord. " We will make ourselves comfortable then shan't we and wait?" not waiting for a reply she added " Keep a close look you and let us know if he approaches" she told the man by the door. He reluctantly left the room and closed the door slowly while still looking at the girl on the bed. The man walked by the window ever so often he would look back at her. The lady however sat by the edge of the bed and kept her eyes transfigured on the girl, full of lust. "Can I get dressed?" she felt ashamed of asking someone else of what to do with her body. The lady didn't answer right away. She twirled her wand between her fingers not even blinking as if she didn't want her eyes to take a moment of rest at observing the beauty of the girl in her half naked glory. "If you must" she said tauntingly she pointed her wand at the girl. Without a moment to spare she got a tank top and put it on fully aware of the stares from both of them. She wanted to wear a bra but didn't want them to stare any longer than they already had. She walked to the drawers to get a pair of jeans and she could feel the lady's eyes on her back. As soon as she held then, she turned around and got dressed while looking straight at the lady. "Who are you?" she asked the lady when she got near the bed. The lady looked very taken aback and more than a little offended by that question. The lady got to her feet and came towards her, her eyes flashing with disgust and hatred. Lorelei started walking backwards until there was nowhere else to go as her back hit the wall. "You? You are a mudblood? Answer me!" each word was dripping with venom. "A what?" she had always felt stupid not knowing what things and words were here but now she was borderline scared. The look in the lady's eye were dangerous. She didn't know what it meant but denied it knowing it was pointless. "What is your name and where is your wand?" she asked deranged. "My n-name is Lorelei. I don't have a wand. Am not a witch" she said all this fast. She was scared, she glanced at the man. He was looking at the lady with a look on his face that she could not read. He moved towards her but didn't do a thing but stare. She looked nothing short than mad. Her breathing had become fast; her chest was rise and falling wildly. Her eyes were bulging and her cheeks had become a blotchy red. She lifted a hand to strike her but the man held it. "How dare you touch me? Get your fucking hands off me?" she screamed at him. "We are here for a purpose Bellatrix. I daresay we have lingered here too long. There is no sign of Mr. de Praval. I shall leave a note for him saying we have her and if he wants to see her again he should arrange to meet with us at Borgins and Burke tomorrow evening" he stated while looking at her for approval. "Fine" she said still looking at Lorelei. The man produced a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing. The lady called the man back in. His eyes darted on the bed to look at the girl then rested on her with a sick smile when he saw her. "We are taking her aren't we" It was a statement that proved that was what he was hoping for when he was banished outside. The man put the note on the bed and apparated, the furry man followed in suit. The woman was still looking at her however the eyes that were so filled with lust earlier were gone. Her eyes were filled with such loathing at Lorelei made sure to find out what a mudblood was exactly the moment she got a chance. The lady grabbed her by the tank top that covered her stomach and with a sick sensation on her navel she left her beloved flat.


	3. Chapter 3

I landed clumsily on the floor in a strange but beautiful room. While getting up from the floor I couldn't help but take a look of the magnificent room. Purple walls, a crystal chandelier, marble fireplace and big leather sofas. Everything spelled out luxury of immense wealth. Just then three new people come through the door. All of them had the same white-blond hair, clearly they were related. The man had a sort of long but somewhat handsome face. The woman was beautiful both in face and body. Tall and elegant, her long blonde hair was half up and half down. She had a confused look on her face. The boy looked the man, must be his son she thought. Her had short hair unlike the mans' but the same features. He looked at the girl in front of him with a glint in his eye just like his father. "Who is this Bella?" the blond lady inquired. "A prisoner we obtained in hopes of luring the dueler here" she replied nonchalantly. "What are you still doing here?" Bellatrix barked at the furry man. "You are no longer needed till tomorrow night. Get Pettigrew in here!". "Yes" he replied angrily and with one last glance at Lorelei he left. "Fucking shit" the Bellatrix mumbled. "What are your plans for her in the meantime, Bella?" the blond man asked with a longing tone in his voice. "What do you mean Lucius? She is to stay in the dungeons". The blond lady snapped and eyes narrowed at Lucius. Bellatrix laughed. "What's so funny?" the lady rounded to her. "What's funny Cissy is you two" she cackled madly. The man walked out of the room. "Come Draco" he called for his son and off they went.

The woman named Cissy turned and looked back at me, sizing me up." Aren't you a pretty little thing" she said with a sneer on her face. A short fat man entered the room. He looked dirty and his features rodent like. "You called for me mistress?" he asked Bellatrix in a shaky voice. "Take this girl and put her in the cellar. He looked at me with bewilderment. "Well? What are you waiting for?' Bellatrix asked irritated. "Yes" he held his wand up and pointed towards me. He gave me a slight push with his silver hand and took me out of the room. We went down to the dungeon; he shoved me in and left me all alone in the cold, damp and dark room. All I could do was sob; sob hysterically for been in such a situation by myself. Where was Michael and what did this people want from him? When will he come for me and when will we leave this dreadful place? I woke up startled, when did I sleep and for how long was I sleeping? I got up and started walking about to stretch my legs. I held myself tighter trying to get warm only to fail. Minutes or hours passed then finally the door was opened. It was the fat man, he stood aside and I walked towards him. He pointed his wand on my back and led me upstairs.

"MICHAEL!" I shouted and rushed towards him. He gave me a tight embrace and I sobbed on his shoulder. "Did they hurt you?" she demanded his voice full of rage as he shook me by the shoulders. "No, hold me tighter" I said. He gave me another hug but that was interrupted by Bellatrix as she scoffed. Michael let go of me and that is when I saw there were other people in the room. Bellatrix, Snape and a man…No he was no man…He couldn't be. His features looked more reptile than human. I was revolted by his presence and threw myself in my boyfriend's arms.

"You see" the reptile man hissed "She is fine. None would thing of hurting such a pretty girl like her. "Michael, you come from a very old family of pure bloods, very old indeed. What a surprise that you associate with such low beings. Fucking a mudblood. She is such a beauty though, even I can see that one can hardly blame you _crucio! _I watched in horror as Michael was writhing in pain and screaming on top of his lungs. Bellatrix was crackling with excitement "MICHAEL! What are you doing to him please stop!" I cried at the man. He lifted his wand and looked at me coldly. Michael got up on his feet. "What do you want with us?" he questioned the man. "From us?" he let out a slight chuckle. "I have interest in you. I want you to join me and fight on my side. There is a storm brewing and I want all skillful wizards with me. Join me and fight for me" he hissed. Michael's answer was simple "No". " Hn, I didn't expect that from you. Why should I be surprised though? Your family fought on my side many years ago but deserted me that fateful night. No matter I caught up with then recently and killed them. You however will fight on my side." He said this softly. "I told you I am not fighting for you" Michael retorted. "And I am telling you, that you are. I would be joyed if you did so on your own free will but don't let it be mistaken I can make you do it against your will. Now, look at that filthy little mudblood of yours and tell me you won't fight for me, and we shall see the extent of the filth that runs in her veins." He said as he advanced towards me. Michael held me tighter to him. "What will happen if I fight for you? What will become of us? Lorelei and I?" he asked in a defeated voice. "You will be rewarded greatly" he said with a smile on his face. "Hold out your arm and I will mark you as my own" Michael moved and stood in front of me shielding me from the man brandishing his left arm. The man pushed up his sleeve viciously and pointed his wand. I didn't know what he was doing but Michaels was twitching and grunting. "There" the man said proudly "Get on your knees and bow before me your Dark Lord" He did as he was told and kissed the arm of the Dark Lord. He got on his feet and asked "What now? Can I take Lorelei away from here?' "Take her away but why? You are part of our family now Michael that includes her as well thought it is with a heavy heart I do not deny it. You shall be practicing your dueling with Severus, he is in excellent combat" he said while nodding at Severus. "What of my Lorelei? How do I know she will be safe here? What will happen to her when I am training?" Michael demanded. "Your Lorelei will be safe. Wormtail get me Narcissa" he hissed at the fat man who was cowering by the corner. He arrived shortly with Narcissa. "Yes my lord, you called for me?" she asked with a slight bow. "Yes, Narcissa. Michael will be busy with training on days upon days. I ask you to take Lorelei as your ward and look after her. Make sure she is comfortable and her needs are met…to a certain degree" he said softly. "Yes my lord as you wish" she replied politely but I saw her eyes flash angrily. "Now that is all settled. Severus take Michael with you. "With that Snape took Michael by the hand and apparated. "Bellatrix I need a word with you' he leaned his head at her. "Yes my lord" she said it with such pleasure it was disgusting "Off you go too Narcissa with your ward" She bowed and started walking I followed her feeling scared about what was waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked in silence. I trailed behind her and was looking wildly around trying to take in the grandness of the manor. We came at a stop on the second floor of the house. At the very end of the hall she opened the door and made way for me to go in. She followed me in and closed the door behind her. With a flick of her wand, and soft chanting from her, I saw a shield go up on the windows. The room was big. It had a king size bed that was not made. A walk in closet and shelf filled with books. A desk and three drawers. A door was slightly ajar and I got a glimpse of the bathroom. She flicked her wand and bed spreads appeared out of thin air. Burgundy silk sheets and a burgundy and gold comforter. "Wow" I said very impressed. She looked at me as though realizing I was there. "This is your room" she said unnecessarily. "This is my house, and while you are in my house you will obey my rules "she hissed. "you are not to touch anything or wander about without my consent, do you understand?' she said menacingly while took a step closer to me. I could smell the intoxicating aroma of her perfume on her. "Yes" I said slightly intimidated. She let a smirk on the corner of her lips. With a slight jerk of her head, I walked towards the bathroom and she followed me. She flicked her wand and the tub was filled. It looked inviting and smelled would. It was full of bubbles and the steam coming off it was enough to send shivers down my spine. "Get in" she instructed as she put the toilet sit down and sat. "Are you going to watch me shower?' I asked with a soft voice. "Do not question me in _my_ house! Did I not say you are to obey my rules? Now _get_ in!" she said hotly.

I started to undress feeling a little anxious. Her eyes on me didn't bother me as much as it had when the others looked at me in the room. I got in the tub and let out a great sign. The water was hot, not enough to scald but it radiated a great heat that instant made me feel sleepy. I looked at her; her eyes had changed from the icy blocks that looked at me earlier. She was absent mindedly nibbling on her nail on her index finger occasionally caressing her bottom lip. I took my bath in peace as neither of us spoke. I got up and she slowly walked towards me and wrapped a black towel on me, our checks brushed together and I smelled her hair. I know she heard me sniff but she didn't say anything. She looked at me and I could tell she was decided on what her next move should be. She flicked her wand once more and the tub was empty and spotless. She walked into the room and I followed behind as what was expected of me. There was a black shirt dress on the bed as well as a bra and panties and lotion, from where I didn't know. She sat on the bed as I dried myself and applied the lotion. I felt her eyes travel down my body. It gave me pleasure. I purposefully lifted my leg on the bed by her and caressed my beautiful legs. I rubbed the rest of the lotion on my stomach and dragged my hands on my breasts. I started to get dressed and I saw the disappointment in her eyes. I stood there before her none of us speaking for the longest time. She broke the spell "there is some food ready in the dining room" she said. He got up and I followed her back downstairs. We entered the dining room and Bellatrix was already there drinking a glass of wine, the bottle halfway empty was to her right.

Her eyes followed me as I entered the room and took the seat opposite of her where there was a plate of food. It was vegetarian pasta, and it smelled wonderful. I loved meat but had no intention of complaining and I ate it with morbid pleasure. I looked up from my plate; Bellatrix was still looking at me, eyes filled with lust again. Narcissa walked into the room and took the seat by her sister. She poured a glass of wine for herself, halfway. "You fancy a drink huh?" Bellatrix asked Narcissa. And by the lifted eyebrow on Narcissa's face I could tell she understood the tone in which the question was asked. "Does that bother you? That I should have a drink of _my _own wine in _my_ own house?" she asked daggers in her eyes. "Don't get defensive I was only asking" Bellatrix replied silkily. "You were not only asking, you are implying something, what?" she asked while slamming her glass on the table. "You are getting ahead of yourself, since when do you take to me like that? If you are edgy about something take that shit to Lucius not me cissy!" Bellatrix retorted. I was watching this scene as I would a tennis match. I was not the least bit surprised that Narcissa got up and left the room, Bellatrix looked insane. She started crackling loudly at the door where Narcissa had exited. "Come sit here" she said and she pulled the chair where Narcissa was sitting closer to her. I got my plate and walked towards her. I put my plate down but had no intentions of eating it anymore. I could still eat some more but felt nervous of how close I was to her. I stared at the glass which Narcissa had left in front of me. "Do you want it?" Bellatrix asked suddenly. "No" I replied looking at her. "Then why are you looking at it?" she asked accusingly. I just shrugged. I slightly jumped when I felt her hand on my knee. She started to caress it, each time going higher than before. I started felt my breathe change and my core getting wet. I moaned softly as she continued to touch me and closed my eyes. I heard someone walk towards the room and I opened my eyes. She still kept her hand in my dress. Lucius walked in. "Ah having some wine are we? I fancy a glass as well' he said smoothly as he walked towards the table. He reached for the bottle and hesitated as he saw Bellatrix hand on my leg. I pushed it aside and went back to my room embarrassed.

I opened the door and was surprised to see her on my bed. "Take your clothes off" she said her voice slightly slurred. "No I want to sleep" I said flatly. She got up from the bed and walked towards me eyes full of rage. She crushed her lips against mine and I could taste the wine she had been drinking earlier. Her hands lifted my shirt dress up and she started groping my breast. I pushed her back. "Don't look at me like that! Isn't that want you wanted when I came to that flat of yours? You think you can just dangle yourself in front of me for your own amusement and not mine? If Lucius hadn't walked in we could be fucking by now. You will let me finish!' she said maniacally. She grabbed me forcefully and continued to kiss me. She moved down my neck and was sucking so had I was sure she would leave marks on me. She groped my breast forcefully and bit my nipples on the top of my clothes. I let out a whimper of pain and excitement. She pulled of the shirt dress I had on and unhooked my bra. She threw me on the bed and removed the panties I had on.

"Open your eyes and look at me while I touch you" she said forcefully. I did as I was told and saw a satisfied smile on her face. She groped my breast and squeezed it, then flicked and pinched on my nipple. Then she put it in her mouth. She licked and bit hard on my nipple which was getting harder and harder from her touch. Her free hand was travelling down my stomach, I could feel myself getting wetter and I wanted her hand to find its way down on my opening. It didn't however, she kept caressing my stomach. She kept playing with me. I was in need of her hand or mouth to touch my opening. She ran her hand past my bellybutton and I knew she would continue down south. She spread my legs wider and I moaned knowing what was to come. "You are so wet" she stated huskily while she looked at me. "Do you want me to?' she teased. A soft "yes" was all I could manage to say. Her hands started to caress my inner thighs. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please touch me I can't take it any longer" I heard myself beg her. She laughed wildly. She kept running her hands on my inner thighs always coming a little close of my opening only to do it again.

Then suddenly she shoved my legs viciously away from her. I looked at her bewildered. "Do you think you could deny me and I would willingly give you pleasure?" she asked crazed and walked out of the room. I was shocked and embarrassed, she had led me to think that she wanted me but she was punishing me for refusing her earlier. I thought of Michael and I felt guilty. How could I do this to him after all that we had been through. I didn't cheat on him, a voice of my head defended my actions. I could have had she not stopped, I didn't want to think about that. It made me feel bad thinking about Michael and how I almost betrayed him. I didn't want to think of that all I could feel was my opening begging to be touched. I pressed my legs together hoping it would stop but it didn't. Finally I couldn't take it any more so I started to touch myself. I started to rub my throbbing clit. I could feel the juices travelling down my leg. I stuck a finger and started pinching my nub and the same time. I stuck another finger in and quickened my pace. I could hear my breathing getting heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes wishing she had touched me. My door was opened and I was happy she had returned, but she hadn't. It was Narcissa. She stood as she saw my fingers inside of me. She closed the door and came closer. She removed my fingers and licked then, got on the bed with me and started to lick my opening hungrily. I could hear her slurping as she made circular motions with her tongue and as she bit on my lips. I started moaning when she put her long finger inside of me and started thrusting hard. She added another finger in and sucked on my nub at the same time. I grabbed her head and shoved her down more cocooning the side of her head with my thighs. I started moaning loud and louder with every move she made. She stopped and got undressed, and crawled on top the bed. She turned around and spread her legs on top of my mouth and she bent down and continued to devour me as before. I started mirroring her actions thinking of how Bellatrix had walked out before I had denied her. I didn't want this delicious intoxicating sin to end. I heard moan and felt her juices go down my throat. After we both came, she got up and dressed and exited the room without a word or glance.

.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid there, mind racing, had I done something wrong? I scowled myself for my thoughts; it didn't take long for them to go back to Michael. What would he do after he found out? He won't though I assured myself, it isn't even cheating I tried to comfort myself. It could basically be called an experiment, had it been with a man it would have been different, I continued. No it was cheating; the fact that it terrified me beyond anything proved it so. I got up and examined the bed trying to see if it was stained by my deceit, it wasn't.

I didn't have anything other linen so I straightened the bed and jumped in the shower. I bathed over and over again and brushed my teeth countless of times petrified I still had her scent on me. After I felt comfortable I wrapped a towel on myself and went back to the room. Michael had arrived. I studied him closely. Could he see the betrayal on me?

He walked towards me and gave me a tight and affectionate embrace. No he couldn't. He brushed his lips against mine. I ended the kiss by walking away from him. It felt wrong. I started getting dressed in silence. "What's wrong?" he asked in a voice full of concern. "Nothing, darling I am just freezing and want to get warm that's all. How was the training?" I said hoping he didn't pick up anything.

"Oh, I thought something had happened. It was alright I guess that Snape is actually good. I can't wait for all this to be over. Why they want me here is beyond me, all they say is that it's important. As soon as I am done, I will take you away from all this. We can go somewhere, anywhere peaceful" he said tenderly.

Overcome with emotion, I walked to him and sat on his lap, gave him a passionate kiss and threw my arms around him. "That's better" he chuckled slightly, "Am famished, come with him to the dining room so I can have a bite eh?" he asked. He didn't wait for my response; he gave me a slight push and held my hand as he ushered me out of the room.

I was beside myself, what if Narcissa was there? Or Bellatrix? Or both I shuddered. I needn't have worried, the dining room was empty. There was a plate of food ready, covered. "What if it was for someone?' I asked horrified as Michael advanced toward it. "It's mine. The house elf sent it. They are highly intuitive" he said lightly. I joined him by taking the seat near him hoping he was right. He was eating slowing for my liking. He paused after every bite to relive his day with me. As much as I wanted to hear it, I was apprehensive. The thought of the Black sisters walking in that room was unbearable. I kept surveying his plate, counting how many more spoons were left. My heart lifted when I saw him take the last bite. I took his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Aw" a mocking voice was heard. It was Bellatrix. She strode in the room in a see through black and red negligée and a short robe. He face was set. She looked like an avenging goddess. Her dark curls cascading down her back like a waterfall in the darkest of nights. "I just came for some wine, do you want some?" she asked offhandedly at Michael. "No" "Yes" Michael and I said in unison. She smirked and pointed lazily at the cabinet beside her. Michael got up and got the bottle as she waved her wand and two wine glasses appeared before them.

He poured the drinks. They exchanged small talk with I had no interest the conversation drifted towards the event of the day. "I really needed a drink" Michael said casually. "Yeah? How so?" She asked slightly hotly. He let out a sigh "I though dueling with Snape would be a breeze seeing as I am a professional dueler and he isn't. He is good, really good. Am impressed and worn out, I clearly need to do some exercising tonight" he finished while giving me a wink which Bellatrix observed. "Exhausted as you say you are, do you think it wise to engage yourself in activities that could lead to no victory' she sneered.

"And what do you mean by that?' he asked uncharacteristically as he made to grab his wand which until this point laid undisturbed on the table.. I darted my eyes between the two of them. They were almost done with their second glass and I was worried they were becoming tipsy. She merely shrugged. "Are you trying to imply something?" he egged her on.

This is the reason I had said no to the drink when offered. Michael was a nice guy, however when he drank he thought everything someone said that he didn't particularly like was a challenge. In this case it was true. "Oh you're done, let's go to bed" I said lightly. "No, not yet" he said still looking at Bellatrix. "Are you picking a fight?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Michael, you are making something out of nothing, now can we please go" I half shouted at him. He looked slightly taken aback but didn't try to fight my hand off him which prevented him from grabbing his wand. I pushed him towards the exit while I narrowed my eyes at Bellatrix, her smile got even wider and she threw her head back and let her cackle come out.

We got into the room and I helped him undress, in silence. He was only in his boxers when he started going through his clothes that lay on the floor. "Fuck where is my wand?" he asked annoyed. "Shit it's still on the table, I will get it, you go in the shower." I said bossily. He just nodded and I made my way back to the dining room hoping she had left. As I got closer I saw that the light was still on and I heard her glass break. I rushed inside to see it on the floor and her laughing. She was drunkenly trying to clear the mess with her wand and had caused a huge mess in the process.

"Stop!" I yelled at her and made the mistake of trying to grab her wand. Her free hand made its way to my face. "How dare you touch a witch's wand you filthy mudblood!" I was pissed. I meant to prevent her from doing further damage to the house or herself and this is the treatment I got? I grabbed Michael's wand and made my way towards the open door. She closed it with her wand. "Was he scared to come and get it himself, or is waiting in bed for you to exercise?" she tauntingly laughed. I didn't say anything as I tried opening the door which didn't barge. "Open it" I said softly. "Are you trying to run from me again?' she asked.

"Am trying to get to my boyfriend" I said. "Boyfriend ha!" she spat. "What would he do if I told him I almost fucked you?" I turned sharply to see her and she could smell the fear as well as see it in my eyes, she smiled. "No he wouldn't like that, would he?" she mused as she walked closer towards me and pinned me by the door. "You give me a little something and I keep my mouth closed hmm?" she said seductively brushing my check.

"Am I not a lesser being to you since I am not a witch? How hypocritical people are, you hate something but want to reap what it offers" I said through clenched teeth. "Hn" she said a smile pressing against her lips. I heard the door bolt and realized she had opened it. I didn't waste any time and I was out of that room before anything else happened.


End file.
